Better Shape Up
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Mark and Becky finally tell the conner clan the great news,but certain people from Mark's life come back to cause problems.
1. Chapter 1

Becky and Mark looked at each other before looking back at their family seated around the living room in the conner house. Becky was carrying three month old Harris her niece currently asleep in her arms before passing her back to darlene. They waited two months to announce their news and now was the time. Mark stood up and placed his hands on Becky's shoulders before clearing his throat getting the attention of the rest of the conner clan. "So what's the news that you and ol stupid have." daralene said trying to get some type of reaction out her sister and brother in law while david lightly nudged her.

"What's the matter becky don't tell me you and Mark are going to move back to Minneapolis." Rosenne said while narrowing her eyes at Mark.

"No we actually have great news you…..see..we..uh... Becky you wanna tell em instead…"

Becky squeezed Mark's hand reassuring before guiding his hand to her abdomen. "Me and Mark are expecting." the blonde said while her husband wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Becky's eyes shifted from her sister and little brother, to her aunt and finally her parents. Darlene spoke up first, "Geez Becky give Dad another heart attack." Becky would have said something back at her sister, but knew darlene was joking around. Dj just stared at his sister shaking his head first Darlene and now Becky. Jackie smiled at her niece ,"You really did pick a good one Becky" Mark looked away rubbing the back of his head. He knew his brother was happy for them no words needed to be between the two of them the smile that David had said it all.

Roseanne and Dan were another story, their straight A daughter who had eloped with her idiot boyfriend now their idiot son- in law was pregnant with said idiot son in law's baby. "That's ….great Becky." Dan finally said after thinking it wouldn't be good for his daughter's baby if he killed her husband right that instant. Roseanne looked between her daughter and mark now there was no way of getting of him. She always thought Becky would see that Mark was no good for her. Even if she has learned to accept that Mark was a permanent part of Becky's life she still had her doubts.

Silence filled the room til a knock at the door told all of them that someone came to visit. Since no one made a single move to open it Mark went towards the door. The once relaxed older Healy felt his temper slowly rising out of everybody he would have expected it had to be his mother knocking on the Conner's door.


	2. 2

Barbara Healy stood in the doorway of the home of the mother that took her son from her. Oh the mother of those two whores who ruined her sons lives. She smiled that the person who opened the door is her oldest. She hasn't heard anything from him in four years more or less. She knew she treated them wrong, she knew that it was wrong of her to kick out her son when he was 16. But she heard that her youngest boy had a new born daughter. She was back in lanford and she wanted to reconnect with her sons. After the bastard of an ex turned her little girls against her and they never wanted to see her again. She now only had her sons she hoped she can get them to see reason.

She kept her mouth shut from saying anything rude since those two whores and the rest of their family were staring at her. Her little David looked so shocked to see her, his hair wasn't that long it looked good,but it made him look like his father alot more. David had his father's hair but her oldest Mark had their father's temper. She raised a hand to touch her oldest son face but he took a step back,turned and walked away towards the kitchen of the conner home. David stood looking back and forth from Mark's back to his mother. He knew that his brother had more of a strained relationship or none at all with their mom. Roseanne put on her best fake smile, "when isn't this a surprise. We get good news and now the mood is ruined."

Mark gripped the beer in his hand he didnt know what to say to her, he didnt know what to feel for the woman who called herself his mom he's been fine without her or his dad in his life. He remenbered what he told David that the Conners where more like their parents then their biological ones where. But know all of a sudden his life is great has been for the past 8 years. He married Becky the woman that he loved more than life itself, he finally been accepted by his mother in law from hell. He and Becky talk about any problems they have and he going to be a father in seven months. Sighing he tossed the empty bottle in the trash can.

Becky was seated next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. While he held Harris, the last time he held a baby was when his sisters were born he slightly regretted not being able to act like the brother he was supposed to be to them. Darlene was seated next to them her eyes glued to the utility room door why cause Davo and his mom were talking. As far as they knew it was going well no screaming on his mom's part.


End file.
